Once Upon A Time
by Swe13tie
Summary: Song- fic to the song 1,2,3 by Nikki Cleary.


**I_DO_NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA**

Here is my first song-fic I hope you like it.

Play 1,2,3 by Nikki Cleary for better effect.

***~3 *~3 Normal Pov*~3 *~3**

"Mommy?" said a five year old girl with pink hair and midnight blue eyes. "Can you tell me a story?"

"Which one?" said a twenty-six year old girl, with pink hair and golden eyes.

"The one about the pink princess and the blue prince."

"Ayame, I just told you that one last night."

"I like that story."

"Can I hear the story too auntie Amu?" said a little girl with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Of course you can. Come on and sit down, Mizuki," Amu said while patting the side of the bed next her.

"Okay!" Mizuki said while sitting down on the bed next to Ayame.

"Are you guys ready?" Amu asked.

Ayame nodded. While Mizuki got under the covers. "I'm ready now," Mizuki said.

_Once upon a time_

"Once upon a time there was two kingdoms. In one of the kingdoms lived a princess with long pink hair and golden eyes. In the other kingdom lived a prince with midnight blue hair and eyes. One night at ball held my the blue prince's father the pink princess and the blue prince met."

_two, two, hearts felt the same way,_

"They talked and danced all night long even when everyone else left just so they could be together for a little longer because they fell in love that night. When they finally had to leave they were both up set because they had to wear masks to the ball and they weren't aloud to tell anyone who they really were. But the pink princess and the blue prince already knew each other. But, the pink princess and the blue prince did not like each other."

_But three, three, three, nights ago_

_you told me you don't know (which way)_

_Wich way ya gonna go_

"You see three days before the ball the pink princess and the blue prince's parents arranged for the two to be married. So they met but they didn't want to get married because they didn't like each other. But there parents decided that the two getting married was a good idea. So they went a head and started to prepare for the wedding. Even though the pink princess and the blue prince told there parents they were already in love with someone. When there parents asked who they were in love with they said they did not know there name.

_(ohhhh)Truth ain't easy but please, please, please meIt's time you made up your mind(I don't wanna cry, don't wanna be treated unfair now)_

"So there parents finally decided if they could find the one they fell in love with at the ball they would not have to marry each other. While there parents were arranging for everyone that was at the ball to stay in the pink princess' castle. The pink princess and the blue prince started talking and eventually they became friends."_1,2.3Your fallin' in love with me_

_I'm falling into your lifeYour life(Faster than the speed of light)_

"As the search went on the princess and the prince started to fall in love. They also thought that they it would be okay if they didn't find the one they fell in love with at the ball. About six months passed and the pink princess's parents believed they finally found the boy they thought there daughter was in love with. When the princess met this boy she asked him many questions about the night they fell in love. But the boy was not the one the princess fell in love with."

_And 1,2,3 you don't wanna hear from me!But if it can't be like before!(tell me what)Tell me what love is for_

"The blue prince thought the pink princess thought the boy was the one. So he thought she wanted to marry the boy, so the prince decided to stay away from the princess. Because he has fallin in love with her so the next time he saw her he was going to say he never wanted to see her again. In hopes that his love would fade. When he finally saw the princess he told her he never wanted to se her again."_So fly just flied awayAnd don't think I can't take it(hoohoo)_

"But what the prince didn't know was that the princess realized that she loved him and wanted to marry him. So when the prince told her he didn't want to see her she was heart broken. The prince was about to leave when the princess said that she loved him not the boy and that the boy wasn't the one from the ball and that she didn't care if she ever saw the boy from the ball again because she was in love with him."

_Cause you, you, you otta knowThat if ya let me go(ya throw)Your gonnoa throw it all away _

"The prince said: he loved the girl from the ball and the pink princess. He couldn't decided who he loved more the girl from the ball or the pink princess. The princess said: I love you and you might never see the girl from the ball so just remember that."

_(ohhh)Truth ain't easy but please, please, please meIt's time you made up your mind(I don't wanna cry don't wanna be treated unfair now)_

"The princess then ran to her room where she tried with all her might not to cry. The princess then had an idea she put on the dress and the mask she wore to the ball. She did her hair just like she did the night of the ball. She then went to the ball room, she had the musicians play the same song that they were playing when her and the boy saw each other."_1,2.3Your fallin' in love with meI'm falling into your lifeYour life(Faster than the speed of light)_

"The prince was about to go back to his castle when he heard the music he then went into the ball room and saw the princess standing in the middle of the ball room. He walked up to her and he said: you're the girl from the ball. She said: I'm as surprise as you are. He said: what do you mean? she then took the mask off and the prince gasped in shock. She said: I was hoping if you chose the girl from the ball I could get the boy from the ball and try and forget you. But instead I find out the boy from the ball is the guy I was hoping to forget."

_And 1,2,3 you don't wanna hear from me!But if it can't be like before!(tell me what)Tell me what love is for_

"Three months later the princess and the prince got married and then they had a daughter and the three of them lived happily ever after."

"I'm happy they figured out they were the people from the ball," Mizuki said tiredly.

"I am to," Amu said. She then looked over and Ayame was already asleep. "You should probably get to sleep, Utau and Kukai are going to be home first thing in the morning," Amu said.

"Okay goodnight," Mizuki said.

Amu then kissed both of there for heads and went into the living room.

_1,2.3Your fallin' in love with meI'm falling into your lifeYour life_

"You're a good story teller," said a twenty-nine year old man with midnight blue hair and eyes.

"Why thank you, Ikuto," Amu said.

"Your welcome. Now are you ever going to tell Ayame the truth behind that story?" Ikuto asked taking a step closer to Amu.

_(Faster than the speed of light)And 1,2,3 you don't wanna hear from me!But if it can't be like before!(tell me what)Tell me what love is for_

"What do you mean?" Amu asked.

"That the story isn't a fairy tale that its actually somewhat true," Ikuto said taking another step closer to Amu.

"Maybe when she is older my blue prince," Amu said.

Ikuto then lend in and kissed his pink princess.

_(1-2-3)_

The End

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please R&R my other stories too.


End file.
